Betrayal isn't always intended
by PunkuJunkie
Summary: sometimes we say the wrong things and trust the wrong people. though sometimes we do it to protect those we end up hurting. (rated for strong language and possible future chapters)
1. Chapter 1 (revamped)

**Bombalurina had always hated how they let this town decline, Buxton had become nothing more than a slummy pit stop for the vermin that crawled through it on their way to make the next deal, find their next high or their next fuck.**

 **The Scarlet queen just never felt at home here, yet still, she knew this is exactly where she belonged. "right here with the rest of the trash." She scoffed as she flicked her lighter open and took a long drag from the cigarette that hung from the corner of her crimson red lips.**

 **Six years she had lived in this town, watching as it slowly fell apart, sidewalks completely cracked and the streets crumbling from neglect. And yet, in those six years that she's lived here she hasn't once tried moving though, where else would she go? There wasn't much else that an alcoholic queen with little need or want for friends could look forward to by moving elsewhere. And what place is going to tolerate her line of work? Drug mules weren't really welcomed with open arms, especially ones who also had a reputation for sleeping around to earn some extra cash.**

 **The red queen was becoming restless, constantly pacing around her small apartment, and trying to find something to keep her mind busy. After having untied and retied the strings of her hoodie together for what had to be the seventh time now the queen decided it was best to give up on retying them once again before she wore the material out on the already old sweatshirt.**

 **looking to the window instead for some slight comfort, Bombalurina peered out of the smoky glass and watched as the sky poured a heavy rain down upon the small town.**

 **yet, through the heavy rain and fogged window, something caught her eye, or rather a someone. Bombalurina felt a smile creep its way across her lips upon seeing the familiar features of the small gold and black tortie queen, Even if they hadn't been instantly recognizable to the scarlet tabby, Bombalurina could never mistake that head of tousled crimson and golden hair for anyone other than her sweet Demeter, and although Bombalurina's heart leaped at the very sight of the golden queen, her gut, however, felt tangled and twisted up inside as Demeter drew closer to the door, the scarlet queen swallowed hard as a small shiver shot up her spine "there is no way I am ready for this." Bomba whispered to herself before hearing a sharp knock on the hard wooden surface of her door.**

 **Bombalurina took one last hit off of her cigarette before putting it out on the wall and then flicking it off towards an ashtray sitting on the windowsill, the scarlet queen held her breath as she opened the door to see Demeter standing before her, wet and cold from the rain, she had clearly been walking for quite a while in the downpour and clearly wanted to be out of the rain so Bombalurina invited her into the apartment, "I rushed over as soon as I got your message Bombs." Demeter said shivering as she shook the cold droplets from her hair, Bomba gave a half smile and glanced nervously at the ground. "yeah Dem, there is something I... "**

 **"actually Bomba" Demeter interrupted, softly placing a single finger on the taller female's lips "there is something I need to get off my chest beforehand." Demeter looked up at the scarlet queen and felt her heart flutter for a moment as she slowly moved her hand over to caress the cheek of the scarlet queen.  
Bombalurina closed her eyes for a moment and gave Demeter's hand a small nuzzle before looking back to the smaller queen and into her strikingly blue eyes, Bomba nodded her head for Demeter to continue and the golden tortie took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. "Bombalurina" she started with a small shake in her voice "I wanted to tell you that I… I want to be more to you Bomba, more than just a friend." The golden queen was now visibly trembling as she looked deeply into Bombalurina's eyes. "I'm in love with you Bomba, and I…I can't just pretend like I'm not, not anymore." **

**the scarlet queen was a bit stunned at Demeter's sudden confession, the golden queen had never shown her feelings so strongly before and it had caught Bombalurina off guard.  
Demeter watched as the once overly confident and sensual queen was at a loss for words and nervously running her fingers through the scarlet and black fur at the nape of her neck, "Bomba?" Demeter whispered softly "Bomba, speak to me… please?" she begged.  
but the scarlet queen couldn't, no words could fight their way past the lump she felt in her throat, Bombalurina slowly looked over at the smaller queen and felt herself helplessly smiling at the golden queen, who had started to anxiously pull at the hem of her coat.**

 **Demeter was nervously shifting her view between the floor and her tall, scarlet companion, wishing to hear something other than the silence between them and the rain hitting the side of the building outside. "Bomba listen… if you don't want to talk about it then I'll understand, but please just say someth…" Demeter's words were suddenly cut short by the lips of the scarlet queen beeing suddenly pressed against her own, Bombalurina felt a single tear fall down her cheek as the golden queen returned her kiss and ran her slender fingers through Bomba's hair, leaving a warm flutter in the red queen's heart.**

 **Demeter's own heart was pounding loud enough to ring in her ears, she had constantly tried to imagine what kissing the scarlet queen would feel like, and now here she was, their faces pressed together and both tempting to see how much deeper the kiss could go, and all the golden queen could feel were her own butterflies trying to burst from her chest and the blood rushing to her face as she blushed deeply.**

 **Bombalurina took a deep breath and slowly tore herself away from the golden queen's lips but let herself rest her forehead against Demeters, another tear rolled down her cheek as she heard a deep purr erupt from the smaller queen's chest and felt her hands slowly slink down to rest at the base of her neck. "Demeter I…" the scarlet queen spoke softly causing the golden tortie to perk her head up and look deeply into her eyes, taking a moment to try and hard swallow her fear down. "Demeter, I love you too" she almost whispered, "you light such a bright fire in my heart that it feels as if my chest is going to burst anytime you're around." The golden queen couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes as Bomba spoke, nor could she hold back the smile that crept across her face.**

 **"But Deme…I…" the scarlet queen looked down at her feet as she continued to speak "I can't" she confessed, Demeter stared at her in shock "what?... what do you mean you can't?" the golden queen asked with a small cry in her throat as she was hit with so many mixed emotions, but devastation and anger being the strongest.  
Bombalurina took a deep breath and tried to hide the hurt in her voice for she didn't want the smaller queen to see how much this was killing her inside, "I'm sorry Demeter!" the scarlet queen whimpered "but I'm afraid that I will never be able to give you what you need, I… I would only be a close friend to you Deme." She managed to say as the tears started falling down her face, a small growl escaped from Demeter's lips as she slammed her fist into Bombalurina's chest, the scarlet queen had always been the one to comfort and hold her when the world threatened to tear her life apart, but now her heart was being ripped in to pieces by the one person she trusted to always hold it together. "p..please… please tell me this is just a sick joke Bomba" Demeter cried into the scarlet queen's neck, the tears rolling down her face and staining the once dry fabric of Bomba's hoodie. "I am giving you all of my heart and soul Bombalurina! Please.. please don't treat me like I'm fucking nothing to you!" the golden queen continued to cry, and the more that she poured her emotions out, the more that Bombalurina hated her self for what she had to do.**

 **the scarlet queen took a step away from Demeter and looked into her deep blue eyes, wishing that the tears that she was crying were ones of happiness and not from the betrayal of the one person she should have been able to trust."Demeter, I am so very sorry" Bomba said through her own tears "you deserve so much more than some poor excuse for a queen, I would only end up hurting you, Demeter… I cannot love you in the way that you deserve." She stated, Demeter looked into Bomba's amber colored eyes and saw so much pain behind them, and so much fear, the golden queen wrapped her arms around Bombalurina's neck and kissed her lips once again. "I fucking love you Bombalurina, you are the only one who I have ever felt this close too, and you are the only person who has ever truly had my heart from the very beginning." Demeter's words were pulling at every last string of Bombalurina's heart, but there was nothing she could do to help console the golden queen, she wanted so desperately to wrap the smaller female up in her arms and assure her that it was going to be alright, that she really did love her and that she would do her best to be the one that she needed… but she couldn't, she couldn't make those promises and keep her safe at the same time.**

 **Bombalurina once again stepped away from the queen she loved and tried to hide her face as she spoke "Dem… you need to leave…I can't do this." She whispered, her voice layered with pain and regret. Demeter's heart sank deep as she tried to take in what was happening, with tears running down her face, staining her cheeks and causing her eyes to redden, Demeter left, only looking back once in hopes that the scarlet queen would come running after her, to tell her it was all just a sick, sadistic joke. But no one was there, in her place was the closed door of a rundown apartment, the golden queen felt so lost and broken as she slowly made her way back home in the pouring rain.**

 **Bombalurina fell back against her front door, cursing what ever god's names she could think up, but really there was only one person to blame, and she knew it all too well, with tears streaming down her face she looked up at the now dark and lonely appartment. "are you fucking happy now?!" she cried out into the darkness, her ears stung as she heard heavy, confedent footsteps enter the room fallowed by the dark, husky laugh of the tom they carried.**

" **oh you know me my dear" the tom purred "I'm always happy when I get my way." Bombalurina's ears laid back in anger as he spoke "aww what's wrong sweet baby sister?" he said with almost a trace of sympathy in his voice, causing Bomba to quietly hiss "you fucking know why Macavity! Don't you dare pull that shit with me!" she growled, "temper, temper love" he mocked, waving a winger in her direction "and such foul language too, what would mother have thought?" he snickered as he crouched down to lift her chin up with a single finger.  
"I did what you wanted brother." She hissed "now leave that sweet golden queen alone!" she spoke harshly, biting at the air in front of her brothers face.**

 **"Oh, my dear sweet Rena" he cooed "that just won't do, you see.. with you out of the picture that leaves me to my own fun with our little Demeter." He stated as he stood up and started to leave the room "you fucking bastard! Don't you dare touch her!" Bombalurina roared causing the ginger tom to laugh "no promises will be made my dear." He chuckled "after all, I never have been a man of my word." And with that he disappeared into the darkness without a trace, leaving Bombalurina to collapse on the floor and bawl her her heart out until she had nothing left, no tears, no voice, just a whimpering mess of scarlet fur curled up on the carpet and yet still, she knew this is exactly where she belonged. "right here with the rest of the trash."**

 **END.**


	2. Chapter 2

If tears fall in the rain, would anyone notice? Would they stop and stare? These thoughts passed through Demeter's mind as she rushed through the street fighting against both her own emotions and the memory of that painful yet stern look on Bombalurina's face when she told her to leave.

the heavy rain poured down mercilessly upon her, having completely drenched her clothes and now proceeding to soak into the fur underneath, though the feeling of cold and wet was long lost in her mind as the only thing she could feel was the burning ache of her heart.

the golden tortie didn't even know where she was going anymore, she didn't know why she ran when all she wanted was to collapse, though more than anything she wanted to be held, wrapped up tightly in the scarlet arms of the one she loved.

Rounding corner after corner and cutting down one alleyway after another she felt her legs start to give out, collapsing onto her knees in the mud that was now seeping through her jeans, she screamed out to the falling rain in frustration, why had she let that queen get to her like this?, and why did the only person she had ever trusted with her heart have to be the same one to break it like it was nothing.

at least the rain helped cool her face from the hot tears that continued to fall without letting up, she wiped her cheek with the soaking sleeve of her jacket and then let her arm drop with a huff as she realized how pointless it had been, her ears started to twitch suddenly as she heard footsteps splashing through the muck quickly approaching her, she almost wanted to growl as she turned around trying to find out who had decided to disturb her moment of anger and contemplation.

Demeter squinted her eyes adjusting her sight to the pouring rain and fading light of the evening, trying to make out the figure that was walking towards her, she could barely catch glimpses of scarlet fur which made her breath hitch and her heart feel like a lump in her throat. "if you followed me to break me further I'll have you know that there isn't much more can be done" she hissed "I understand that you don't have to share my feelings, but heavyside, did you have to make it such a painful way to let me down?" she finished with a small whimper in her voice.

"Oh, my dear sweet Demeter." called out in a deep husky voice causing the golden queen to widen her eyes in shock as the approaching figure stepped closer and what was once scarlet fur, faded into a messy ginger color. "I haven't caused any pain at all" the voice purred softly as the face of a wicked and cruel tom slowly crept into view "yet anyway." He said with a grin while grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her up to her feet before pinning her to the nearest wall, smiling to himself as the small queen let out a yelp. "Now, listen to me my pet" he whispered harshly into her ear "the more you struggle and scream the more fun I'm going to have with you."

Were there were once signs of a livable apartment now stood a small disaster area, chairs had been thrown against walls leaving various scuffs and holes, the few picture frames that once lined the hall now lay upon the floor broken and shards of glass spread out amongst the wreckage, claw marks lined the furniture and a busted lamp could be found behind the couch were it had been tossed in a blind fury.

In the center of it all was a tall, broken queen at the end of her wits, her eyes were bloodshot and the fur underneath them was streaked with tear tracks, her hands were clenched tightly into fists with the knuckles of her right fist sporting open wounds from having punched the mirror in front of herself out of frustration, and in her left hand was a bottle of whiskey that was a good swig away from being emptied.

The scarlet queen looked down at her bloodied hands and growled, gripping the bottle tightly she contemplated finishing it off, the sweet amber liquid tempted her with every splash it made as she moved, but she knew no amount of alcohol could remove that sweet golden queen's face from her mind, those beautiful blue eyes welling up with tears and pain, of course, that image was going to haunt her now.

Bombalurina growled at herself and threw the bottle roughly against the wall, the glass shattering and raining down upon the floor alongside its contents, the scarlet queen was beyond tears now, she was furious both at her brother for getting to her like this and at herself for falling right into his devious hands.

"of course I had to go and fall for the one queen that Mac also had eyes for." She growled, "get rid of her Bomba, make her leave no matter what it takes and I'll let you go free." Bomba scoffed as she recited Macavity's words, she wanted out of this shithole of a life so badly that she was blind to her brothers lusting eye's praying after Demeter, it was all too clear to her now. "well it's too late now Bomba, Demeter is gone and Macavity is probably headed…right aft…" she paused as a sudden realization hit " fucking hell!" the scarlet queen swore at herself knowing that he was more than likely after the now brokenhearted and vulnerable golden queen

Eye's now welling with tears and fists shaking as Bombalurina's body was filled with rage, not even bothering to grab a coat, the scarlet queen quickly flew out of the apartment slamming the door sharply behind herself, not knowing what direction the golden tortie went, Bomba decided to head towards Demeter's flat, figuring she'd at least pick up one of their scents along the way


End file.
